Talk:No One
This was a sort of lackluster episode. It wasn't offensively bad, and parts such as all the Riverrun stuff were quite good. But little bits of lowbrow Benioff & Weiss humor popped up, or poorly planned out clichéd scenes, etc. Not one big thing or anything actually bad or that needed to be removed entirely, but just a scene or two that dragged on a little too long. The Arya subplot meanwhile had loads of problems: someone seriously thought they would make the big showpiece event of her Season 6 plotline....having a big chase scene through Braavos right after receiving multiple stab wounds? Because if this was supposed to be one of the big "hell yeah!" moments of the season, I was just blinking at the screen wondering "wait...how much time passed since she was stabbed?" The potential fake-out that it was Jaqen last episode would have been more clever, and in fact I think it was an abandoned idea - they're usually careful about Arya not using her right hand, being left-handed. If the writers later say that this was an intentional red herring just to tease the audience for over-analysis, fair enough. But I fear it was just them being sloppy yet again, with abandoned plotlines. Or that no one just plain thought out how....well, what many critics are saying: they get fixated on big "moments", but to get to Point A from Point C, they increasingly don't bother to think out "Point B". I mean how long before Littlefinger randomly shows up in Meereen right after visiting Dorne, within the same episode? Yes the lines of logic are blurred but I still see them, they still exist. We're flexible but only so far. MONTHS of shooting and dozens of filming crew, and no one thought to ask, "how the hell is Arya running around with such severe stab wounds?" I mean, granted, the wounds catch up with her by the end of the scene, but the whole thing just fell flat. But what do they care? They stopped listening to professional critics after Season 1.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:01, June 13, 2016 (UTC) People have been known to walk several blocks after being shot in the heart. Adrenaline is a hell of a thing, and there are plenty of places you can be stabbed in the abdomen that aren't immediately lethal. If the Waif's knife attack missed vital organs, then the only way the wounds would kill Arya would be if she bled out, which would take time if the only parts damaged were muscle, skin, and fat. Dreamdasher (talk) 22:04, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough. But walk for blocks, not run. But overall the whole episode felt "unpolished". My guess is that....when they prioritize work for an episode, I think they put "the episode right before the cool climax" last on the list, because they know that no matter how unrefined or unfinished it is the audience will forget it after the cool climax. Like, last season's "The Gift" wasn't even that bad in my opinion, just moving the plot forward (nothing terrible, actually) but the wacky joking around in this episode just kind of dragged on, and I feel that more editing time would have really helped.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:31, June 14, 2016 (UTC) I honestly got bored with Arya's Braavos subplot ages ago, so I was long past caring except that I wanted to see that arrogant bitch(not Arya) suffer. And while I did sorta get my wish, I do feel slightly cheated because we didn't get to actually see ''the fight. We did see the result, which ain't pretty, so there is that. No, for me the highlight of the episode was probably either the 'completely-out-of-nowhere '''conclusion of the episode's Meereen scenes, or Cersei being once again forced to face the harsh truth that she is nowhere nearly as clever as she thinks she is. On the former, I do think it was disappointing that we missed a perfect opportunity for the recently-released Viserion and Rhaegal to stretch their wings, get some fresh air, and rain fiery death from above on those poor dumb bastards - oh well. There's always next episode, I suppose. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 04:17, June 14, 2016 (UTC) No, actually you know what? The highlight - the best part of the episode - was the scenes with The Hound. That dude is great. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 04:19, June 14, 2016 (UTC) My private hope is that the next episode or two will actually have a flashback to this fight, showing that Arya killed the Waif...using a cat; something similar happened in the novels.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:23, June 19, 2016 (UTC)